


Teddy

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [82]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Microfic, Multi, Plushies, Presents, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Haruhi watches Honey and Mori go through a routine, and Tamaki offers an explanation.





	Teddy

“Oh, Takeshi, it’s so cute, thank you so much! Honey yells, hugging the teddy bear to his chest; as Honey scales Mori to give him a kiss and cling to his chest, Haruhi hears Mori whisper, “I’m glad you like it.”

“What’s going on over there?” she asks Tamaki, his hand linked with hers as she watches Honey and Mori embrace.

Tamaki smiles and says, “Oh, that’s just Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai’s little routine – every few weeks, Mori-senpai likes to surprise Honey-senpai for no reason,” he chuckles, and Tamaki kisses Haruhi as he adds, “Well, no reason other than love.”


End file.
